1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an information processing unit and batteries, and more particularly, is suitably applied to, for instance, a portable-type personal computer and batteries which are attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a portable-type personal computer of this kind, there is so-called laptop personal computer shown in FIG. 1.
In a laptop personal computer 1 thus constructed, on a side surface of the main body division 2 of the rearward direction shown by an arrow x, a display division 3 is held such that it can rotate freely in a direction to approach one surface of the main body division 2 shown by an arrow y (hereinafter, this is referred to as the closing direction) and also in the reverse direction to depart from the one surface of the main body division 2 (hereinafter, this is referred to as the opening direction).
Besides, the one surface of the main body division 2 is provided with a key arrangement division including plural operational keys, and the inner surface of the display division 3 which is opposed to this one surface is provided with a liquid crystal panel 4.
Furthermore, a battery 5 is held on the rear side surface of the main body division 2 such that it can be attached and detached freely, and the main body division 2 and the display division 3 are driven on the basis of the power-supply voltage which is supplied from the battery 5.
By this, in the personal computer 1, when the display division 3 is rotated with respect to the main body division 2 in the closing direction so that one surface of the main body division 2 is closed up with the inner surface of the display division 3, the main body division 2 and the display division 3 are folded as if they are united, and hereby they can be carried easily.
In contrast to this, when the display division 3 is rotated with respect to the main body division 2 in the opening direction so that the key arrangement division and the liquid crystal panel 4 are opened, and besides the main body division 2 and the display division 3 are driven on the basis of the power-supply voltage which is supplied from the battery 5, it becomes capable of inputting a certain operational command via each operational key; on the basis of the inputted operational command, the main body division 2 executes the stated processing, and causes the liquid crystal panel 4 of the display division 3 to display the obtained result of the processing as an image information.
In addition to this, in the personal computer 1, the battery 5 is adapted to rotating freely with respect to the main body division 2 in a direction to approach the other surface of the main body division 2, shown by an arrow z, and also in the reverse direction to depart from the main body division 2.
Therefore, in the personal computer 1, when the battery 5 is rotated with respect to the main body division 2 in the direction to approach the other surface of the main body division 2 at the time of operation of the main body division 2, and hereby caused to stand out from the other surface of the main body division 2, the one surface of the main body division 2 can be tilted at the stated tilt angle with respect to a surface of a desk, for instance; in this way, it is possible to enhance the visibility of the key-arrangement division for the user who is manipulating, and also to improve the operational ease.
By the way, the battery 5, which is used for the personal computer 1 thus constructed, is comprised of certain secondary cells which have been contained within a battery case.
And, recently, such occasions have been increasing that the personal computer 1 is used not only at the carried location but also at the time when a user is carrying it; therefore, there is a tendency to increase the number of secondary cells which are contained within the battery case, so as to increase the capacity of the battery 5, and to elongate the operable time of the personal computer 1 thereby.
However, when the capacity of the battery 5 has been increased in this way, the size of the battery 5 becomes larger in response to increasing of the number of the secondary cells which are contained within the battery case as a result of this, the entire size of the personal computer 1 is enlarged in, for instance, the rearward direction in response to increasing of the size of the battery 5; so, there is such a problem that it can not be carried easily.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an information processing unit which can be carried easily even though batteries have been attached thereto, and also the batteries.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of a main body division for executing given information processing; the first battery division which is attached to the first surface on the rear side of the main body division and is standing out from the second surface adjoining the first surface of the main body division; and the second battery division which is held onto an edge portion on the side of the first battery division which the edge portion stands out from the second surface, such that it can rotate freely in a direction to approach the main body division and also in the reverse direction to depart from the main body division, and one surface of the second battery hits the second surface when rotated in the direction to approach the main body division.
As a result of this, at the time of carrying the main body division, it is possible to unite the main body division and the first and the second battery divisions in such a way as to cause the first battery division and the second battery division to lie along the first surface and the second surface of the main body division, respectively.
Besides, the present invention provides the first battery division which is attached to the first surface on the rear side of stated object to attach to and is standing out from the second surface adjoining the first surface of the object to attach to; and the second battery division which is held onto an edge portion on the side of the first battery division which the edge portion stands out from the second surface, such that it can rotate freely in a direction to approach the main body division and also in the reverse direction to depart from the main body division, and one surface of the second battery hits the second surface when rotated in the direction to approach the main body division.
As a result of this, at the time of carrying the attaching object, it is possible to unite the attaching object and the first and the second battery divisions in such a way as to cause the first battery division and the second battery division to lie along the first surface and the second surface of the attaching object, respectively.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.